


Nothing Gets Done

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a sort of loose song fic, please don't judge me for this i was exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together for five years and stuff needs to get done around the house, but it won't because Stiles is very distracting. Although Stiles would say the same about Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gets Done

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the sake of my sanity don't judge me for this. I was exhausted last night and a song came on the radio, "Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About' by Thomson Square, and then this happened. I don't even know.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Derek asked softly, sitting down across from his husband and sliding a mug of tea across the table.

“Fence needs mending. House needs a coat of paint on the side where Jackson bled last week. And I think the motorcycles need oil changes.” Stiles stated, smiling gratefully at Derek and picking up the tea. He took a sip and then continued. “But besides that there’s a million other things that need to get done before we host monthly pack dinner.”

“Remind me again why we agreed to be put in the rotation?” Derek sighed.

“Because you’re the alpha and you know very well you love having them here.”

“They’re here all the time anyways!” He whined.

Stiles laughed and pressed his bare foot against his leg under the table and slid it upwards a bit. “How about if you get it all done I’ll give you a reward?”

Derek got a hungry look in his eyes but Stiles just smiled. “Chores first. Sex later. You can start with the dishes.” Stiles handed Derek him his now empty mug and the plate hed eaten off of earlier and kissed his temple. “Get to work.”

Derek groaned but got to his feet and got to work.

 

An hour later Stiles walked outside to watch him work on the bikes. Derek kept glancing at him and he’d just smile and wave, happily sipping his tea.

“Would you come kiss me or go away?” He snarled, finally breaking.

Stiles smirked and set the mug on the railing before vaulting over it, the perks of being in a wolf pack, ya get fit, and walking over. He slung his arms around Derek’s neck and smiled at him. “Did you need something darling?”

“I fucking hate you.” Derek snarled, slipping his arms around Stiles’s waist. “Things need to get done and all I can think about is you and your fucking mouth. You’ve been watching me for the last half hour, knowing damn well that I want to fuck you senseless, and just smiling.”

Stiles smirked and pecked Derek’s cheek. “You always did have a one track mind.”

“No that’s you Mr. ADHD.” Derek snarked back. “Mr. I-Am-Going-To-Focus-On-This-New-Project-And-Completely-Ignore-My-Husbands-Needs.”

“No you have a one track mind that is truly one track. Five years we’ve been together and still all you can think about is your dick up my arse.”

Derek growled and licked at Stiles’s neck, absorbing the taste of his sweat. “Damn straight.” He growled.

“Alright. Now that we’re on the same page, how about you carry me inside and we can something about it?”

Derek growled and picked him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and they headed for the house. The second bike didn’t get that oil change until the next day.


End file.
